


Westallen College AU Preview #3

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: A preview.





	Westallen College AU Preview #3

"Hey. It's Iris. If you're not Barry, mind your own fucking business. Anyway. Hey, Barry. ~~I honestly don't know why I'm writing this and I'm probably going to cross out what I just wrote but here goes.~~ " Barry smiles at Iris' sloppiness. There are sketches and crossed out words everywhere, it's remarkable how he makes it out in the low light. "Um, so you're in the hospital. Turns out you have some kind of condition. The doctor didn't go too detailed he just told me your body is fighting some kind of virus but it's losing. He said you'll be okay. Are you okay Barry?" Barry sighs. He needs to tell her, he can't bare lying to her anymore. "I'm not gonna say much but Felicity says she misses you. Says she wishes to talk to you some more. She's also pissed that you lost her streak with her on Snapchat. Um..that's all I have to say. ~~I don't know if you're reading this. (I'm gonna cross this out too.)~~ "

2\. "Your parents happened to be in the hospital room when I visited you. They looked kinda sad. Barry, you're okay, right? You don't have cancer or anything. Haha, you probably don't. You're too healthy, you run like, all the time. That prevents cancer, right? You don't have cancer, stop saying that Iris. (I'm gonna cross that out.) Whatever, 'sickness' you have, it's going to go away right. You know what? You're not sick. My brain is just feeling in gaps. I paid my respects and left. Um, yeah. You should probably wake up now, you're gonna have hella homework. It's been 5 days."

3\. "Hey it's Iris. Again..back with another note about nothing! Let's get too it shall we? (I honestly don't know why I'm writing these.) It's been about 8 days now. You're still sleeping. Uh..school for me? It's been okay. I mean I'm passing my classes but who ever knew writing could be this hard? Maybe I just have a harsh teacher. Uh..Cisco was there this time when I came to visit you. He seemed to be having a conversation with you and you somehow muttered, "Snow?" Barry, what the hell? Anyways..uh..wake up, okay?"

4\. "I know we're on some kind of break or we're just not together but it's been almost 2 weeks. 11 days. Barry wake up..please. I miss hearing your voice from the voicemails you keep leaving me. I don't know how to feel about us. I can't. I can't function without you. It hurts..okay? It hurts knowing that you might not wake up or you just might flatline during the night and nobody would be there to help you. You'd just die. You'd just die, leaving me alone with the baby. I don't want that. Barry, I think we need to talk because I don't like this 'break' we have going on. We're Barry and Iris. The golden standard."

5\. "Barry please wake up."

Barry's in tears. They're definitely not pouring down his face but they're catching in his eyes. Iris is hurting. She doesn't even know he's out. He doesn't know when the last note was sent. This was the time to do it. He was going to visit Iris, tell him about his condition and they were going to be happy. They were going to make up for the baby and they were going to be happy. They were going to be happy till the day he leaves the Earth. He was going to do that now. While the night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to finish this but please stop asking. I am trying really hard, I haven't updated it in a long time. School has been stressful and I know it has been for some of you too so please, be patient with me. Previews are previews, they don't have to be 1000 words long. That's why they're called previews.


End file.
